Tavern Girls
by ladymoonscar
Summary: A series of one-shots for the majority of Thorin's Company, Rated M for adult themes and swearing.
1. Welcome to Archet

**A/N: these one-shots only include Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori and Thorin.**

**Balin and Oin are too old for me to be comfortable to writing such things. Bombur and Gloin are already married. Gandalf is a Wizard...and is also old.**

**Archet is a real place in Tolkien's universe. It's just outside of Bree.**

* * *

TAVERN GIRLS-

* * *

Archet was a town on the way to the main Road. After the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had passed through Bree for supplies, it was Archet where they stopped for the night. It would also be the last time they would sleep in a bed for a long time.

"You've been to Archet before, Nori," Bofur said as they neared the gates as twilight fell. "What's it like?"

The trickster Dwarf smiled. "The local inn is called the _Weeping Wolf_ and is right next to the _Prince's Flask_; that's the tavern. They've got good food, excellent drink…and the girls are very welcoming."

"Can we expect any hostility?" Thorin barked. The presence of the Hobbit had put him in a foul mood all day.

"Only if we start one ourselves," Nori said. "The people of Archet are as peaceful as Hobbits." Even Bilbo chuckled, albeit half-heartedly.

* * *

The _Prince's Flask_ was a place where one could go and eat, drink and fuck as often as one would like. Provided coin was plentiful. While Gandalf, Balin, Oin, Gloin and Bombur stayed at the inn, the rest of the Company had their meal in the tavern.

Nori had been right; the food and drink were excellent!

And the girls very welcoming.

"I gotta hand it to ye, lad," Dwalin said as he eyed a pretty red-head. "This place is not that bad."

Nori grinned as a dark-haired girl stroked his chin as she sauntered by. "I love Archet."

"Don't think our Burglar agrees," Kili guffawed, taking a swig of ale.

Bilbo was, indeed, avoiding eye contact with the girls prancing around the tavern. He had never- EVER!- been in such a place before! And he wasn't the only one; Ori was as red as a cherry and stared around with wide eyes.

Thorin finished chewing his potatoes before saying, "Do what you wish, but keep our quest a secret."

"Well, as I live and breathe!" The Company looked up- even Bilbo- as an older woman sauntered up to their table. "Master Nori! Come to break some more of my girl's hearts?"

Nori stood and bowed gallantly over the woman's hand. "Madame Vella, you're as lovely as ever. And tonight, it's my companions who will do the heartbreaking."

Madame Vella was a tall woman with greying brown hair, sharp hazel eyes and an eagle-shaped nose. She wore a long yellow dress with long sleeves and an orange bustier. Her eyes swept over the Company and smiled. "Well, any companions of Nori's are more than welcome to sample my girls." She smiled her bright red smile and sauntered off again.

Dori grabbed his brother's arm and jerked him back in his seat. "I thought you said this was a tavern?!" He looked over fussily at Ori, who was gaping at a trio of girls writhing against each other at the bar.

"It is!" Nori said. "Madame and the girls just frequent here."

"A fact you failed to give," Thorin said sternly.

"Hey, Bilbo," Bofur said. "I think you have an admirer." He pointed over to the bar where a petite blonde was glancing over at the Hobbit.

Bilbo looked over at her and gulped as they made eye contact. "Oh dear," he whimpered, turning sharply away. But that did little to deter the blonde.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**


	2. Bilbo

BILBO-

* * *

"Oh, dear," Bilbo whimpered and turned sharply back around in his seat. But that did little to deter the blonde at the bar. She smiled and slipped off the bar stool and crept slowly forward to where the Hobbit was cowering in his flagon.

"Well done, Master Hobbit!" Kili laughed in a whisper.

"That's Mauve," Nori muttered helpfully. "Don't worry, she's gentle."

Mauve was small, pale and confidant. Her blonde hair was cut short and framed a heart-shaped face and beautiful blue eyes. She walked up to Bilbo and said, "How may I serve you, Master Hobbit?"

Bilbo gulped and stared up at her with wide eyes. There was no denying that she was beautiful; a blind man could see it. "Ah, actually…"

"Just the basics for him, Mauve," Nori said loudly. He winked at them. "Have fun."

Mauve took Bilbo's hand and led him up some stairs to where her sisters were entertaining. She could tell that the Hobbit was nervous, but she was the expert on virgins. She led the Hobbit into her room and closed the door.

"Now, darling," she purred.

Bilbo swallowed hard. The room smelled of sex and woman and vanilla. Mauve put her hands on his shoulders and moved him backwards until he hit the bed. Almost of his own free-will, Bilbo sat down, his feet dangling a few inches from the wood floor.

Mauve knelt down between his legs, one hand on his thigh while the other dragged slowly down the front of his shirt. He had left his coat and vest in his room at the inn. "What is your name, darling?" she asked, batting her long lashes.

"B-Bilbo Baggins."

Mauve's eyebrows rose. "A Baggins? We don't get many of those around here. Mostly Brandybucks and Tooks and the occasional Chubb."

"I'm half Took," Bilbo said with a small whimper as she squeezed his thigh.

"Ah," she purred, blue eyes shining. "So you're embracing your other half and going on some adventure with these Dwarves."

Remembering Thorin's warning, Bilbo mumbled, "Just passing by."

Mauve nodded and finished unbuttoning the Hobbit's shirt. He hadn't realized that was what she had been doing until it slid from his shoulders. "Then I shan't detain you for very long, Mister Baggins." She moved her hands to his trousers and Bilbo whimpered again.

She smiled at him. "Not scared of me, are you?" she teased.

"N-no."

Mauve leaned up and kissed him slowly, gently sucking on his upper lip. "Good. Don't be."

Bilbo felt a draft on his parts and realized that she had unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them to his ankles. "Oh! You're good."

Mauve giggled as she sat back on her heels and took him in hand. "And you're aroused."

Bilbo gasped as she grasped him and his cock grew in her hands. She rolled his balls and they tightened. "Oh! Oh my…"

She sat up and blew a breath over his tip. Bilbo nearly cried as his cock jerked towards her. "Heavens!"

Mauve grinned and rid herself of her shirt. She slid forward until her naked breasts pressed against Bilbo's erection. Bilbo groaned and fisted the sheets. "Dear me," he rasped. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking I would just suck you," Mauve purred. She reared up and kissed him, her tongue teasing his. The Hobbit groaned and was surprised when pulled her closer. "That sounds inviting."

Mauve moved her lips to his jaw and then his neck. Her hands moved to properly remove his trousers. When she did, she forced him onto his back on the bed and gripped his shaft. Bilbo groaned and thrust into her hand. Mauve pumped him, alternating between fast and slow. Then she kissed his leaking tip, tasting the pearl of pre-cum there.

Bilbo's hips bucked and he found himself wanting her to take him into her mouth. Mauve grinned wickedly down at him. "Are you impatient, my darling?"

His only reply was a low moan.

She giggled and licked him. Bilbo threw his head back and moaned louder. Mauve took him, not entirely at first, but it wasn't long before he was completely inside of her mouth and she was sucking him. Bilbo gripped her hair as she fucked him with her face. And then he was cuming into her mouth. He bit his free hand to keep from shouting, but a groan did escape him as Mauve sucked him dry.

Although she was used to pleasing the customer and remaining unsatisfied, Mauve found herself wishing that the Hobbit had enough stamina to fuck her from behind. However, when she stood, wiping her chin, Bilbo looked up at her.

"Wh-what about you?" he panted.

Mauve shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Bilbo frowned. "Of course it does."

She was touched. And very much wanton. She smirked and cupped her breasts, flicking her thumbs over her pert nipples. "Would you satisfy me, Master Hobbit?"

He was already growing again. "It would be my honor."

Mauve grinned and slowly slid her hands down her breasts and dipped her fingers into the waistband of her skirt. "Well then…" She pulled her skirt down and stepped out of it, completely nude. Bilbo stood on his knees on the bed, his second erection already bobbing between his legs.

Mauve got onto the bed on all fours and shoved her ass towards him. She expected him to delve right in, but the Hobbit surprised her yet again by touching her sex. She gasped softly and smiled. "Oh…that does feel good."

Bilbo stroked her again. "Shall I continue?"

"Mmm… Yes, please!"

Bilbo stroked her again, this time inserting a finger into her channel. Mauve gasped louder and rocked back when he retreated. Emboldened, Bilbo grabbed his cock and pushed inside of her. Good heavens above, but she was hot! And still a bit tight.

The Hobbit plunged into her, the sound of slapping skin and rough breathing permeating the room. He was no virgin; he knew how to please a woman. And when Mauve came, clenching around his shaft and milking him, he knew he still had that certain ability.

And Mauve had to agree; Bilbo Baggins was no virgin.

So very surprising.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**


End file.
